


Struck

by 3rachaismylifue



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, Everyone Is Gay, I Tried, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I made this on valentine because I was lonely, It's late but still, M/M, all of them - Freeform, briwoon is mentioned briefly, but like, full on fluff, jaepil too, just a bunch of shit mixed together, just a story I made at 3am, literally no angst, probably, sungjin is there if you squint, there's no actual major ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rachaismylifue/pseuds/3rachaismylifue
Summary: Seungmin is a matchmaker; in other words, he's kinda like Cupid but instead of a bow, he sends his arrow via email. Cue some troubled teens in love and his own unsolvable crush towards the hot, popular boy, Hyunjin and thus chaos ensues





	Struck

**Author's Note:**

> This ain't it chief 😶  
> Please have mercy since this is just full on chaos and slightly crack

Seungmin wakes up to the sound of the alarm, trying his hardest to pry his eyes open. When he does wake up, he checks his phone and saw a text from his brother, Woojin. Apparently, he's coming to dinner with yet another different person. His brother is bisexual, sometimes he brings home a girl yet most of the times he would bring a boy. Working as a cop, Woojin never really had the time to date.

Seungmin let out a sigh and got ready to school. Unfortunately for him valentines day was coming up in another two weeks and he had work to do. As in matchmaking his schoolmate which IS part of the job he signed up for at Cupid.Co. He didn't really think that he would be matchmaking at SCHOOL when he first signed up. He thought it was more of a blind date kind of stuff but instead got a blackberry which contains this magical email that makes people spellbound for two weeks and after the effect wears out, the couple would either work things out (which is good because Seungmin gets a bonus for each of those couples) or they would break up (and make Seungmin feel bad because they might've wasted their time with the wrong somebody).

As much as he wants to help his brother, he didn't know anyone in town other than his age group and he would rather not see one of his classmates locking lips with his brother.

*~*

When Seungmin arrives at school, he quickly takes note of the people in the hallway, saying a few quick hellos to his mutual and made way to his locker. After taking his much-needed necessity for class, he was greeted with his two best friends, Jisung and Jeongin. Even though Jeongin was younger, he was very smart hence the reason why he has most of his classes with Seungmin and Jisung.

"Oh look, it's Minho hyung," Jisung said, waving his hands at the older boy. The said boy waved back albeit not with many enthusiasms as Jisung, but the smile on his face was genuine and Seungmin often wonders why both of the boys can't seem to figure out their feelings when it was obvious as hell.

"So, Jisung hyung, are you planning on giving anything to Minho hyung on valentines?" Jeongin asked, and to be fair, Seungmin was curious about that too. Can Han Jisung finally be the confident gay he claims he is?

"What do you even mean?" Jisung denied, but the blush on his cheeks was telling another story. As much as Seungmin loves his job, he never really found the courage to set his friends up(again), not after what happened with Jeongin when he tried to set him up with three different guys at the same time. But that's a story for another day.

Simply put, it was a disaster and after the week ended, Jeongin spent an extra two days at home to avoid more embarrassment. In the end, Seungmin found out that Jeongin had a crush on Bang Yedam, some kid in Biology in Jeongin's actual grade that Seungmin didn't know off

The week might've built Jeongin's confidence with Yedam but he never really asked Yedam out and Yedam simply didn't want to assume things as Jeongin is known for his blinding smile and the incident. So it's safe to say that Seungmin is extremely guilty and does not want to repeat the same mistake TWICE.

As the bell rang, the three of them quickly made way to their literature class.

*~*

During literature, Mr. Tuan gave the students a copy of yet another romance novel that they needed to reinterpret. A disgruntled scowl was heard as a student which Seungmin identifies as Seo Changbin let out a protest saying, "Why are we reading a romance novel again? Can't we read like an actual story or something?"

"Well Mr. Seo, how about our class do some poetry instead?" Everyone knows that reinterpreting poetry is much more of a hassle than a novel and literally everyone in the class was sending Changbin disapproving glares. He heard Changbin reply with a nervous chuckle and decided to take matters in his own hands.

If Changbin was so skeptical of love, what more could change his perspective than him falling in love for himself? Now Seungmin just needs to find someone who could help him change Changbin's thought of love. Someone who is as much as a hopeless romantic as Seungmin is.

*~*  
As far as he was concerned, Changbin was simply not that much of a jerk. He's just pessimist about love and Seungmin was going to change that. Putting the details he collected about said guy, he opens up his magical blackberry. Seungmin tends to do all his cupids work at home. He'd rather not whip out the blackberry and be bombarded with questions about the ancient phone (I know its not really THAT old but to be fair it is OLD).

Name: Seo Changbin

Age: 17

Interest: Music, himself(?)

And Seungmin honestly doesn't know who would be a match with Changbin but somehow the sunshine in Minho's group of friend crossed his mind. Lee Felix, who is the same age as Seungmin and just radiates cheerful energy, which reminds him of Jisung when the squirrel-like boy was excited, which is more likely than not. Thinking about the consequences, Seungmin decided that it's best to try and make that emo-like boy learn a few things from the sunshine.

Name: Lee Felix

Age: 16

Interest: Dance

Soon Seungmin starts his work and hopes to god that at least by the end of the two weeks, Seo Changbin would learn a thing or two about love.

*~*

Seungmin's train of thoughts was interrupted by the sudden knock on the door. "Seungminie, dinner's ready," Woojin said, making way towards his brother. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing, I was just daydreaming," Seungmin answered. One of the rules of being cupid is that you can't reveal you're Cupid."So, who did you bring today?" Seungmin questions instead. "Oh, it's just a co-worker of mine, "Woojin answered

Seungmin smiled. Finally, someone who actually is decent. But as he walks down, a frown forms as he identifies the person in the dining room. It was Dowoon. Seungmin knew Dowoon and he knew that Dowoon still has lingering feelings towards Jisung's brother Younghyun who was currently studying in Canada.

It clearly shows that whatever that's happening between Woojin and Dowoon is either platonic or one-sided and it was leaning toward the one-sided bit and to be honest Seungmin felt sorry to both of them.

He knows it's not Dowoon's fault that he still has feelings towards Younghyun and he was certain that he misinterpreted Woojin's invitation for dinner was a friendly one instead of anything romantic because as Woojin's brother, he knew how bad his brother is with words.

As much as he could use his magic on both of them, he knew for sure that Dowoon loves Younghyun with his whole heart and doesn't want any damage to the genuine feelings. He just hopes that one-day Woojin would find his Dowoon who would love him wholeheartedly.

*~*

After dinner, he let the adults talk and as much as he hates making Woojin hopeful with how great Dowoon is getting along with his parents, Seungmin could only pray that Woojin doesn't ask him out tonight or any other night to be honest.

When he reached his room, he immediately video called both of his best friends and said "Code red."

"Who is it this time?" It's funny how Jisung is asking when Seungmin knows how much he's gonna freak out after this.

"It's Dowoon," Seungmin said, ready to brace whatever reaction he's gonna receive from both boys. Jisung's loud what was accompanied by Jeongin's dolphin scream and Seungmin was honestly done with both of them.

"I would appreciate it if you keep it down a bit. Thank you." Seungmin said, rolling his eyes at his dramatic friends but in all honesty, he would act like them too if he was in their shoe. "Wait. Is he like over my brother? Because if he is then I'm gonna need to cancel Younghyun's valentines gift for him." Jisung said.

"Younghyun prepared a valentines gift?" Jeongin asked, Seungmin just stared in disbelief. Why is Jeongin always stealing Seungmin's thoughts?

"Well, it's something like a thank you for waiting and sorry I made you wait for me kind of gift. Just a little something to remind Dowoon that Younghyun still thinks about him no matter where he is." Seungmin's heart wrenched at the thought. Being far away from the love of his life must be torture.

"Wait. You can't cancel yet. Woojin still hasn't asked him to be his boyfriend yet. And we all know how much Dowoon loves Younghyun." He could hear Jisung typing and he could feel his own heart beating fast. Of course, Jisung's gonna tell Younghyun but then Younghyun would be heartbroken.

"Seungmin, I know you're a romantic person but sometimes being deprived of love would cause you to search for someone else. If Dowoon was willing to meet your parents then he would definitely be willing to leave Younghyun." Jeongin said Seungmin could see Jisung nodding from the screen.

Swiftly, he took his magical blackberry and typed

Name: Yoon Dowoon

Age: 24

Interest: Drums

Then he works on Younghyun's profile

Name: Kang Younghyun

Age: 26

Interest: Guitar, Bass

After he sent the email to both of the said boys, he prays for the best and said goodbye to his friend when he was reminded of his main couple tomorrow.

*~*

When Seungmin arrived at school, there was already a commotion about how Seo Changbin had driven Felix to school and how Felix left his group to walk with Changbin. To be honest, he was quite satisfied seeing Changbin smiling to anything Felix was saying occasionally nodding at the younger, indicating he was listening.

What came as a surprise is Changbin coming up to him after literature asking for advice. "Why don't you write him a poem?" Seungmin had suggested but was refused severely by Changbin as cheesy and he didn't want to copy one of Jeongin's suitors. Which had made Seungmin flinch and say, "How about a Haiku, those are short and easy to write. Plus, it only requires three lines."

"Oh, that's actually a great idea. Thanks, Seungmin." All the while his matching skills grew, he also made a point to talk to each couple he matched which made him somewhat a love counselor at their school.

Seungmin felt the weight of his heart lifted as he saw Changbin shyly going towards a happily waving Felix. Maybe pairing both of them wasn't a mistake and was actually fate. Oh, how Seungmin wishes this would last after the spell wears off.

*~*  
He knows that he promised himself he won't interfere with his friend's love life but seeing Jisung sulking about the girl who caught Minho's intention was almost as heartbreaking as knowing he, himself could never make a move on Hyunjin even if he wanted to.

Sure, Hyunjin would occasionally talk to him but he does that with almost everyone. Those occasional winks sent towards him wasn't anything special, knowing for a fact that Hyunjin was a natural charmer.

Both of them were currently sitting in Jisung's room, each holding a tub of ice cream and were watching Love, Simon on tv. Seungmin knows that Jisung was trying to drown in sorrow knowing Minho was somewhere with a girl and the fact that Minho's past relationships were mostly with girls didn't really help. Though they both know that Minho was bi, he had more relationships with girls than guys and Jisung is more than distraught.

In the end, they both shut the TV, knowing neither of them was paying any attention and decided to bother Jeongin's date -Which he had furiously denied, saying they were going with a bunch of Yedam's friends- at the cafe near the high school.

They both greeted Chan, the barista at the JYP Cafe when they came inside. After they finish ordering, they went straight towards the group of students wearing an identical frown on their faces. "What's up, guys?" One thing that Seungmin really praise Jisung for is how he could put out a front, although being friends with him for years, he knows how fake that smile Jisung was wearing is. And surely Jeongin noticed it too, seeing how the stress in the younger's eyes turns into concern.

"Why don't you both join us? You guys are great at Chemistry, right?" Well, to be fair both Jisung and Seungmin are taking advanced Chemistry so, being great was indeed needed to be able to take that class.

Somehow along the way, Jisung ended up exchanging numbers with a guy who Seungmin learns afterward goes by the name Park Jihoon.

*~*

Jisung and Jihoon became quick friends and while it was endearing for Seungmin to see Jisung spending more time with Jihoon instead of mulling over Minho, he could also see the sadness Jisung radiates when the older quiet obviously avoided him.

So, he took it upon himself to try his best to not use his magic and just simply talk to Minho. When he approached the older during lunch, Minho seemed a bit surprised, Hyunjin was giving him a grin which he chooses to ignore knowing how much his heart could betray him, Felix gives out his smile and Changbin who seems to be getting along with the group gave him a little wave which he replies with a wave of his own.

"Hyung, I need to ask you something," Seungmin said, looking at Minho directly. "Who's that girl you were with for the past week." Minho smirked and replied "Seungminnie, if you wanna tell me you like me then I'm sorry but I like someone else." his eyes looking a bit sad when he said "And the girl has nothing to do with the equation" So that means.

That was when it hit him that Minho thought Jisung and Jihoon were going out. No wonder the older avoided Jisung. It's like what Jisung was doing while the older was out with that girl. Just how long has it been since they both last talked to each other?

"Unfortunately, that's not what I'm here for," Seungmin swore he saw Hyunjin release a sigh of relief, or was it just his imagination? "I just wanna say, if you like them, just go for it. There's nothing to be afraid of. If you get rejected then maybe they weren't meant for you."

Minho gave him a grateful smile and Seungmin couldn't help but pity the older guy. Why does misunderstanding be the center of every love story? It's heartbreaking to see so many people being hurt just because they couldn't clear out their feelings.

All in all, it was a success for Seungmin as he didn't even need to use his magic on Minho to make the boy realize his feelings (also technically Jihoon was the one who made Minho realize but Seungmin really want to take credits for the effort he put).

*~*

That night, Seungmin received a text on the group chat saying that Jisung had a date with Minho on Friday night and he was freaking out about what to wear and how to act. After convincing Jisung that both Jeongin and Seungmin would help him choose his outfit and that he should act the way he usually does with the older, he asked Jisung to clear things out with Jihoon so that things wouldn't get messy afterward.

Although Jihoon had informed Jisung that he had always thought Jisung was only a friend and nothing more, Seungmin likes to make sure that no lingering feelings would be around. As he reread the text Jisung sent, he made a mental note to talk to Yedam about Jeongin. Lord knows how long does two are going to dance around one another.

*~*  
Speaking to Yedam was a breeze since the kid was always calm and understanding. Seungmin could actually see why Jeongin likes him and he couldn't feel happier because he could see how much Yedam appreciates Jeongin as the talked over a cup of coffee at JYP Cafe.

At first, when they came, Chan had asked whether Jeongin was running late because apparently Yedam always goes to the cafe with Jeongin. It seems that Jeongin was doing fairly well on his own, maybe a little push is all it takes.

"So, Yedam. Do you like our little baby fox?" Seungmin asked he learned from experience that beating around the bush is only gonna drag the conversation and he really wants nothing more than to go back home and sleep.

Earlier that day, he had bumped into Hyunjin when he was too caught up with his thoughts about Jeongin and Yedam. The boy had teased him and helped him stand and honestly, he doesn't know how much more of a fool he was gonna make out of himself in front of the boy.

"I..." As if Seungmin didn't know that in fact, Yedam does like Jeongin. And the blush on Yedam's face wasn't even discreet enough."I like him.." Yedam said as he hid his face with his arms. Seungmin couldn't help but giggle at the younger.

"Why are you so cute?" Seungmin said, making the younger blush harder. "Hyung.." Yedam whined. Seungmin couldn't help himself from teasing the boy. Young love is always amazing to watch. Not that Seungmin was that old but he couldn't help but wish he could be as cute as Jeongin and Yedam. They would suit each other so much, Seungmin thought as he takes a sip of his caramel frappuccino.

"Seungmin?" A voice he really wishes he wouldn't hear at this very moment called out his name, forcing Seungmin to look up to the owner of the voice. "Hyunjin, I didn't expect to see you here." He said, trying hard not to stutter and let his heart take over his body.

"Well, I didn't know you were going out with Yedam either." The somewhat flat tone in Hyunjin's voice sounds so foreign to Seungmin. Why does he seem so upset?

"Yedam and I were just talking over a few things," Seungmin said, not really wanting to spill their conversation yet still couldn't help but explain the misunderstanding. He really doesn't want to face another crisis with the couples. Minsung's was tiring enough and he still doesn't know how Younghyun and Dowoon were doing. Woojin had avoided talking about Dowoon so it's safe to assume that Dowoon rejected him.

"Would you mind if I join in?" Hyunjin's tone was blatantly straightforward as if saying that they didn't actually have a choice in which Seungmin reluctantly nodded while Yedam let out an almost inaudible sure.

"What were you talking about?" Hyunjin questions, almost sounding like he was accusing them like they just offended him in some sort of way. Seungmin was far too confused to analyze the situation. He would really prefer to take a nap and forget everything than be here.

"Oh, we were just about to shop for valentines day gifts," Yedam replied, sending Seungmin a hopeful glance and Seungmin caught it in a few seconds. This kids gonna confess on valentines. Standing, Seungmin grinned and said, "Come on, we're gonna own this valentine."

*~*

Seungmin could feel Hyunjin's lingering stare yet ignored the latter's piercing stare as they look through the store. There are lots of plushies but what would fit Jeongin the most? "Hyung, how about this?" Yedam said, holding out a bear. "That would be nice but it just doesn't scream Jeongin you know? We need something that would be significant like how people would KNOW that it's Jeongin."

"How about this?" Hyunjin said, holding a big squishy fox plushie and honestly Seungmin couldn't help but fall in love with the sight of his crush holding a cute doll in his hands, making him look extra cuddle-able and Seungmin tried his best to keep the unnecessary thoughts at bay.

"How about this?" Hyunjin said, holding a big squishy fox plushie and honestly Seungmin couldn't help but fall in love with the sight of his crush holding a cute doll in his hands, making him look extra cuddle-able and Seungmin tried his best to k...

"That's PERFECT," Yedam said, taking the plushy in his hand and smiled at the said doll. "Now Fluffy, we're gonna take you to see the love of my life." If Seungmin didn't find the scene endearing, he would have definitely teased the younger boy about 'the love of his life', and if he wasn't that self-conscious of Hyunjin being there with them too.

"Come on, we need to buy some chocolates too," Seungmin said, excited to be in his elements. For every Valentine, he would make his own chocolates (because it was more special) and he had promised both Jeongin and Jisung to help them this year as per usual with the addition of Changbin, the older boy had asked Seungmin's help with making cookies for valentines as a gift for Felix.

He was sure Jeongin would be fine with store bought chocolate, knowing that the younger would more likely be paying attention towards the doll instead. Looking at how content Yedam is with the doll, Seungmin couldn't help but want someone like that.

Hyunjin suddenly appears in front of him with a puppy plushy in hand. Blinking, he looks at the older in confusion. Who's plushy was that and why is Hyunjin giving it to him? "Here, it reminded me of you, so I got it for you," Hyunjin said so casually, Seungmin could practically feel the warmth radiating from the blush across his cheeks.

*~*

Valentines is in another two days and Seungmin couldn't help but feel nervous over Changlix since the spell would be over by valentines and he hopes that Changbin's effort won't go to waste. Seungmin was certain that Yedam would be able to confess with ease because of how determined and in love that kid had looked and there's nothing more Seungmin would wish for than the happiness of his family and friends

And damn he really needs to help out his brother. 

*~*  
Pestering Woojin over to lunch went easier than expected. Seungmin had told Minho to bring Jisung out for lunch and told Yedam to accompany Jeongin while he snuck out to see Woojin. He was certain that the actual reason why his brother didn't really mind was that he was too heartbroken to actually care. But what he saw happening in the cafe was certainly ain't it.

There he was, his brother, Kim Woojin, talking to the barista, Chan to be exact and it seems like they were flirting? Maybe he could help things a bit. Taking out his trusted blackberry, he starts to do his job (which he had neglected because of his friend -his boss, Sungjin would be so disappointed-I).

Name: Kim Woojin

Age: 22

Interest: Singing

Name: Bang Chan

Age: 22

Interest: Music, Rapping

Now, let the magic unfold. He thought as both Woojin and Chan took out their phones to see the email. He could see that there wasn't much change of behavior with both of them and Seungmin couldn't help but let out a relieved sigh. If there wasn't much of a change, that means the couple would be more likely to be together.

Giggling to himself, he couldn't help but feel proud of helping his brother. "Eherm." The sound of someone clearing his throat startled Seungmin, and when he turned, he was met with Hyunjin's chest.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Hyunjin said, giving him an apologetic smile. Shrugging it off, Seungmin somehow found the courage to ask Hyunjin to eat lunch with him since Woojin seemed to be too preoccupied with Chan.

During their walk back, Hyunjin seems to be caught up in his thoughts that Seungmin had to pat him a few times to get his attention. Concerned, Seungmin asked Hyunjin if he was okay in which he was replied with a small smile and a nod. Unsatisfied, Seungmin held Hyunjin's hand which Hyunjin was somewhat taken aback off.

"What are you doing?" Hyunjin questions. "Well sometimes when Jisung feels down, we'll walk around holding hands. Jeongin prefers going to the park and play with the swings. Since we're nowhere near the park then holding hands it is." Seungmin answered easily, though he was actually dying inside. What in the world possessed him to take in Hyunjin's hand?

"Well then, I could get used to this," Hyunjin said locking eyes with Seungmin before giving him a wink. "What?"

Hyunjin didn't answer but instead faced ahead, hands still holding Seungmin's tightly and somehow along the way, their hands intertwined.

*~*

"So, Seungminnie, what's your plan for valentines?" What first was supposed to be a best friend hang out has now become a baking class for housewives. At first, it was just the three musketeers, then in came Changbin, Woojin also came home and joined and Younghyun who apparently is done with his studies in Canada is back and joined in the fun.

When Jisung said Dowoon's valentines gift was a surprise, Seungmin clearly didn't think it was this big of a surprise. Younghyun was baking a chocolate cake while Jisung opted to make a simple chocolate bonbon. Changbin was baking cookies with Jeongin while Woojin and Seungmin had decided to make some croissants (with chocolate fillings) and pretzels (covered in chocolate).

"I don't really have anything planned for valentines," Seungmin replied with ease. The offended gasp from his friends caused him to look at them in confusion. "What?"

"Wait. Does that means that Hyunjin still hasn't asked you out?" Jisung asked. Changbin made a sound that Seungmin couldn't decipher and said "That brat couldn't even look at him without freaking out over how cute he is"

And with that, the afternoon was filled with teasing and laughter. Though Seungmin is convinced that it had become a housewives baking class, he wouldn't change it for the world.

*~*

When he arrived at the school during valentines, he could see couples making out, not caring about people who are watching *cough* Minsung *cough*. Seungmin looks over at Jeongin's locker and saw Yedam leaning in, giving Jeongin an innocent peck on the lips. Satisfied, his eyes search for Changlix, blatantly ignoring Minsung's unnecessary pda. When he saw Changbin giving Felix cookies while looking at him with so much adoration in his eyes and Felix's eyes reflecting the same affection, he couldn't help but feel satisfied. This is why he loved becoming a matchmaker.

"Seungmin," smiling, Seungmin faced the owner with a croissant and pretzel in hand. "Hyunjin." Hyunjin let out a small chuckle as they both look at each other. "Well, I have something for you," Seungmin said, breaking the silence as he passed the box filled with pastry to Hyunjin.

"And I have something for you," Hyunjin said, taking Seungmin hand in his. "Kim Seungmin, will you be my boyfriend?" Hyunjin asked, biting his lips as he usually does when he's nervous. "Of course. I'd love to Hyunjin." Seungmin said, grinning.

"Wait, is that the only gift you got me?" Seungmin said, teasing the older. "Actually no, now be a dear a turnaround." Once Seungmin turned, he could feel a cold metal on his neck. Hyunjin had given him a necklace with a heart carved with the letters hhj<3ksm.

"Thank you," Seungmin said, smiling from ear to ear. "Well then, can I ask for another gift?" Hyunjin asked. "Sure. What do you want?"Seungmin answered, "I want you to kiss me." Hyunjin said. Seungmin blushed harder than he ever did before and gathered up his courage. "O-okay."

Trying hard to control his heartbeat he leaned towards Hyunjin and when their lips touched, he could feel electricity running through his veins. No wonder Minho and Jisung kiss so much, it's super addicting.

"So boyfriend, where do you wanna go today?" Hyunjin asked, after the kiss. Even though Seungmin would love to kiss his boyfriend again, he knows that he has class and he wasn't very keen on public affection.

"Can we just cuddle in my room? I don't wanna go anywhere." Seungmin said, pouting a bit. "I wouldn't mind but wouldn't your parents be mad?" Hyunjin asked. Seungmin just replied "It's okay, I can handle this" and gave Hyunjin his best grin

*~*

In the classroom, Seungmin took up his trusty blackberry and began to do gods work

Name: Kim-Park Jaehyung

Age: 39

Interest: Singing, Guitar

Name: Kim Wonpil

Age: 39

Interest: Singing, Keyboard

Now his parents would be too busy being bunnies in the bedroom to care. (And Seungmin did this during their anniversary last year and it worked like a charm, he was free for 2 weeks except for that one time he accidentally walked pass their bedroom and was scared for life).

All is well and there's nothing he could ask for more (well except the fact that he should find someone for his boss, Sungjin too. Working as a Cupid might make you lonely at times.)


End file.
